


Azzardi

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I love them so much, M/M, MY BABIES, i could write abt their first kiss like 2743872 times, ritsumao, soft boyfriends, they deserve the world
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Era cambiato il modo in cui Ritsu l’osservava, non più sotto le coperte quasi stesse rubando lo spettacolo di una creatura celeste ma a viso aperto, il corpo di Mao premuto contro il suo in un abbraccio.Era stata un’altra richiesta azzardata, forse al pari di quella di invitarlo a dormire a casa.Aveva osato, ancora, perché la sua presenza da sola non bastava. Ritsu lo voleva.[...]
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 7





	Azzardi

**Author's Note:**

> Io che mi lancio per loro? It's more likely than you think, sono così speciali e soft  
> Enjoy!

**R** itsu non era persona da detestare le incomprensioni. In genere non aveva nemmeno le forze per pensarci. Relegava sempre agli altri il compito di intendere quanto voleva essere inteso. Ma con Mao era diverso, l’opposto.

Perché quando non vi era più intesa tra loro sentiva come montare un vuoto nel petto, quasi gli avessero strappato via il cuore per buttarlo in una cantina dove si destinano gli oggettida portar via.

Perché quando non vi era più intesa tra loro, Ritsu vedeva la luce spegnersi.

E si chiese se anche per Mao fosse lo stesso.

Se anche lui sussultasse alla vista dello sguardo che si faceva scuro in uno specchio del suo. All’avvenire di quella tempesta che temeva sempre avrebbe portato via con sé quanto ancora stava in piedi e resisteva alla vita.

Si chiese se anche per Mao fosse lo stesso.

Se il vento si placasse nel momento esatto in cui le loro anime si cercavano ancora prima dei corpi che si andavano incontro, braccia strette come a sorreggersi in attesa che la tempesta si quietasse. Senza capire che erano stati artifici di una distruzione, seppur lieve, che raschiava via tassello per tassello il loro prezioso mosaico. Quello del loro rapporto.

Si chiese se provasse dolore, sollievo. Rabbia, angoscia. Pace.

Si chiese tante cose quando sui loro volti comparve il sorriso di chi la difficoltà l’aveva superata ancora una volta.

Ma riuscì a pronunciarne soltanto una.

Fu una mossa azzardata avvicinarsi in quel modo, presentare quella richiesta e sperare in un sì.

Era da tempo che Mao non dormiva più a casa sua. Da tempo, da anni, al punto che Ritsu nemmeno ricordava come potessero stare in due in un letto così piccolo.

Ricordava le sensazioni, il calore dell’altro che lo cullava in un sonno che per lui era sempre stato agitato, sin da bambino. Ricordava di rimanere sempre ad ascoltare, il viso nascosto colpevole sotto le coperte, il respiro di quell’angelo di cui forse non meritava di beneficiare della sua presenza.

Si meritava altro. Di meglio. Ma Ritsu era così egoista da non volere che accedesse. Da non volere che Mao appartenesse a qualcun altro. Perché voleva essere lui a dargli di più. A dargli quanto si meritava nonostante la maggior parte del tempo dimostrasse di non esserne in grado.Di non essere quel meglio che l’altro necessitava di avere al suo fianco.

Furono pensieri intrusivi, i soliti che capitavano quando la notte si ritrovava a rimuginare nella sua mente nella speranza che le note del piano affogassero quello sciamare che non faceva che ucciderlo. Pezzo per pezzo, una parte di anima alla volta. Un puzzle che la notte si disfaceva per poi ricomporsi durante il giorno, alla sua vista.

Ma quella notte fu diverso. Perché il puzzle rimase in piedi, la figura di Mao che si muoveva nella sua camera quasi appartenesse a quel mondo da una vita intera.

Perché così era. Era sempre stato. I più avrebbero detto che fosse stato scritto, ma a Ritsu bastava soltanto la conferma che fossero destinati ad essere. Che qualsiasi luogo sarebbe stato casa. Non importava il tempo, quanti anni fossero trascorsi. Sarebbero sempre stati loro.

Fu con un sorriso che Mao si sdraiò sul letto, al suo fianco.

Mao a destra e Ritsu a sinistra.

Come quando erano bambini.

Pareva di essere intrappolati in un sogno in cui riaffiorò ogni cosa. La sensazione del corpo di Mao accanto al suo. Il suo respiro che si faceva via via sempre più regolare.

Era cambiato il modo in cui Ritsu l’osservava, non più sotto le coperte quasi stesse rubando lo spettacolo di una creatura celeste ma a viso aperto, il corpo di Mao premuto contro il suo in un abbraccio.

Era stata un’altra richiesta azzardata, forse al pari di quella di invitarlo a dormire a casa.

Aveva osato, ancora, perché la sua presenza da sola non bastava. Ritsu lo voleva. Voleva il contatto. Il semplice e puro contatto, stringerlo tra le sue braccia e lasciare che la mente imprimesse quelle sensazioni scrivendo sopra le vecchie in un tripudio di suoni ed emozioni date dal tremare della sua pelle lì dove i capelli di Mao lo accarezzavano come fiori.

Ci stava così bene tra le sue braccia.

Fu un lampo, una realizzazione pericolosa che avrebbe dovuto mettere da parte. Tenere per sé per poi dimenticarla.

Ma fu impossibile perché il suo corpo pareva essere stato disegnato per accogliere l’altro. Ogni cosa lo era. E fu quasi spaventoso constatarlo. Spaventoso ma al tempo stesso dolce, il cuore che batteva così forte da essere l’unico suono percepibile nella sua camera.

Fu così forte, per un attimo, che Ritsu credette che anche quello di Mao si era unito al suo in una danza che era apparteneva a loro e soltanto a loro, in un concerto la cui musica sarebbe rimasta segreta ai proprietari stessi perché dal linguaggio indecifrabile.

Ritsu avrebbe tanto voluto saperlo leggere per lasciare che le vesti del dubbio scivolassero via cosicché Mao lo guardasse. E lo amasse.

Ma aveva bisogno che anche l’altro lasciasse andar via ogni sua veste, che anche l’altro si abbassasse al comunicare con lui in un linguaggio che non lasciava spazio per seconde interpretazioni.

Aveva bisogno di guardarlo.

Che si parlassero.

Mao si voltò tra le sue braccia e Ritsu avanzò l’ennesima richiesta, gli occhi persi su quelle labbra che aveva sognato tante volte di baciare. Che aveva sognato tante volte di strappare loro il fiato, una promessa.

Il suo nome.

Labbra che aveva scambiato per il suo cuscino quando faceva così male. Troppo male per poterlo nascondere anche a se stesso.

Seguì il silenzio, Mao che lo fissava.

Forse aveva esagerato, rovinato ogni cosa. Aveva preteso troppo.

Senza conoscere.

Altre incomprensioni su incomprensioni che l’avrebbero distrutto.

Il puzzle si ridusse in mille pezzi.

Polvere, cenere.

Da cui risorse non appena le labbra di Mao furono sulle sue senza che venisse pronunciata alcuna parola.

Ritsu rimase per un attimo immobile, l’incredulità che lo tenne incatenato ad un nuovo mondo di paura. Che lo stesse facendo soltanto per accontentarlo? Non era la prima volta che accadeva.

Eppure, quando fu il suo corpo a rispondere e a stringere l’altro contro di sé, il braccio scivolato lungo la sua schiena, Ritsu si accorse che il sapore di quel bacio non poteva che essere autentico.

Che i cuori che battevano nella stanza erano due. I loro.

Unitisi a festa, una festa dedicata solo a quanto avevano costruito e a ciò che erano diventati.

Ritsu si sentì bruciare, la luce di quel sole che incendiava ogni punto del suo corpo che entrava in contatto con il suo.

Le mani di lui sul suo viso quasi a non farlo sfuggire dai suoi baci.

Come se Ritsu avesse anche potuto pensarlo. Di ritrarsi via da lui. Dal suo tocco. Da quei baci che aveva sognato per anni e che si erano rivelati una piacevole sorpresa. Perché Mao li voleva quanto lui. Lo voleva quanto lui. Al punto da non perdere nemmeno un solo istante a recuperare il respiro, minuti interi trascorsi ad affogare nell’altro. A perdersi. Gli occhi chiusi quasi stessero sognando.


End file.
